


And I Made my Home in a Bed of Thorns

by Swampert653 (lionsenpai)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Character Study, Electrocution, Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsenpai/pseuds/Swampert653
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was strong because they made her that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Made my Home in a Bed of Thorns

You knew what evil was long before you’d meet Xemnas or any of his ridiculous band.

Evil didn’t dress in all black when it found you, and it didn’t have to cypher its names to be a part of the club. There were no ranks or numbers or stupid leaders. When evil found you, it came with no warning and left nothing behind.

Marluxia often remarked how odd it was for you to be gifted the lightning affinity. You shrugged and told him to tend his flowers, to mind his own business, but he just asked whether you had used it at all in your previous life. Then you told him to fuck off before you showed him how you used it now.

That was easy enough. Marluxia pines over details, but he knows he needs you enough to let you have your way on these things.

Besides, why does he need to know anything about you? Him and Xemnas both. It still bring a current crackling along your skin to think that Xemnas knows, that he put his hand on your shoulder and told you that you would find your heart again, eventually. The Heartless would not take all from you.

It was a hollow gesture, more a way to get you into this baggy black cloak, but it still makes your blood boil with all the remnants of anger you have in you.

That Heartless _saved_ you, gave you a new chance.

When evil caught you, the Heartless set you free.

But not before you spent eleven days strapped to a chair, the faces of your captors swimming around you in a mix of hatred and agony. They laughed when the electricity flipped on, laughed at the way you convulsed and screamed and pleaded for them to let you go. You’d never tell a soul, you told them. You’d leave them alone and never tell a soul. But they just flipped on the current again, and knocked elbows with each other while you strained and sobbed and tried your best to just _die_ already.

When the Heartless came, you were bone thin and weak, and your eyes were glassy and unfocused, but you watched from your chair as the Heartless consumed them all. They were weak in the end, and they disappeared into the darkness.

When the Heartless took you, you were stronger. They made you stronger. They made you survive when you wanted death. And in the end, they gave you a new life, a new chance. You didn’t disappear into the darkness. Instead you became darkness itself, darkness with blonde hair and green eyes and a black, black cloak.

You became Larxene, and you won’t look back on your past life but to remind yourself of one thing: they made you strong, and you never intend to be weak again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Many people attribute Larxene not wanting to have a heart to failed romance, but I've always fancied something a little less cliche.


End file.
